CurEdd
by edenfraye
Summary: In the halls of a hospital, two teens deal with the struggles of life in a small space. One is physically damaged while the other is mentally tormented. Will their room they share be a war zone or will there be a peace reached? Will there be forgiveness for past events or will the past repeat itself? Rev! KevEdd (Asphyxion)
1. 1 New Roommates

**Greeting and salutations! I know it has been a while since I wrote anything but I am back. I got a new idea while doing some brainstorming. I actually did a quite a bit of research along with some personal experience of hospital stays for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Kevin liked walking around the halls of the hospital at night. It was peaceful with most of the other patients were already in bed and the nurses were settled into their stations. The sounds of the machines taking vitals were like a faint symphony and the light pat of his bare feet kept a steady tempo as he roamed the dim halls.

"Kevin, you know you should be in bed."

Kevin stopped and saw Joe standing at the nurses' station. Joe had the body build of a club bouncer but he was like a gentle giant to all the kids on the floor. Kevin really liked Joe. He always smuggled in little treats or toys for the younger kids. If someone were to ask Kevin what a pediatric nurse was supposed to be like, Kevin would show them Joe.

Smiled, Kevin sat in the chair across from Joe. "You know I get a little stir crazy being stuck in that room. The room is just too quiet now that Jamie's gone home."

"Yeah, you two were pretty close but we should be glad that Jamie got better. It's alright to miss them but we don't like seeing you repeats here too often." Joe looked up from his paper work with a sad smile. "I love you guys but I would love it even better if you came for a visit and not an extended stay."

Kevin took off his Quiz Bowl hat and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. "I know. None of us every really want to be here. I'm missing most of my junior year because of this guy."

Kevin tapped on his chest, over his heart. The thick scar could be felt through his shirt.

"Well the purpose of you being here is to make sure that 'guy' doesn't give out so you can attend your senior year. Now, finish your laps and go to bed. I'll be waking you up early to poke and prod you."

Standing up, Kevin saluted Joe and started marching away. The nurse chuckled and went back to his work. Soon, Kevin fell into his rhyme again, his steps and the beeps of the heart monitors making music again. When he reached the end of a long hallway, there was a lone pool of light from another nurse's station. Kevin heard a nurse on talking on one of the hospital phones. The way she talked made it sound like hospital gossip.

"Yeah, I heard about the kid from one of the ER doctors. He came in a few hours ago right?"

There was a pause as she listened to the person on the other end.

"I get that he's only a junior but his condition should make him a patient of the 5th floor."

Another pause followed and the nurse sighed.

"Yeah, trying to find bed space these days is hard. But I think I have a bed available for him. Just make sure that someone from the ward comes to check on him. We really aren't prepared for this kind of patient. I'll have it ready for his arrival in the morning. It will be in room 406."

406\. That was Kevin's room. Someone was getting transferred to his room. He was finally getting a roommate again. Not wanting to be caught ease dropping, Kevin tip-toed away. When he was at a safe distance, the ginger jogged back to Joe's station.

"Hey Joe," Kevin said, a little winded. "Guess what?!"

Joe looked at him with one eye brow raised. "What?"

"I'm getting a new roommate." Kevin smiled. "He's getting transferred in the morning."

"And how do you know that."

Kevin shrugged. "Most of the nurses talk really loud when they are on the phone. It's not my fault I just happened to be walking past at the right moment."

Joe sighed. "You need to stop ease dropping Kev. It's rude."

Kevin smiled and started walking away before remembering something. Turning back to Joe, Kevin asked, "Hey Joe, what's on the 5th floor?"

"That's the psych ward. Why?"

* * *

It took Kevin a while to settle down when he finally got back to his room. The empty bed next to his wouldn't be vacant for long. The only thing he knew about his roommate was that it was a guy. Hopefully, he would be nice and want to hang out with Kevin like Jamie did. If they were going to be sharing a room, friendship made the stay easier for the both of them. Kevin went around the room, straightening things here and there. Most of the room had been taken over by his stuff. Books on robotics and science fiction adventures littered the room. He had been reading a lot since Jamie left. Now he had to clean up so that his roommate wouldn't think he was a slob.

It didn't seem long after Kevin fell asleep that Joe came to wake him up.

"Time to check your vitals and the doc wants me to take some blood samples. You know the drill."

Grumbling, Kevin pushed up his sleeve and took the stress ball off his side table. Joe secured the band on the top of his arm and took his blood. Kevin had to look away. The sight of blood made him queasy, especially his own blood.

"Okay, now I need to see how your heart is doing today."

The stethoscope was cold against his bare skin. Kevin should be use to it by now with his condition but the chilly metal startled him every time. His breaths were long and even like all the nurses always instructed him to do. Joe made a few affirming noises before turning to check his pulse. He stared at his watch, counting.

"Okay, everything sounds good." Joe said smiling. "And you were right about finally getting a roommate. I got a call a little while ago to make sure the room was ready but I see someone was up cleaning."

Kevin scratched his neck. "Yeah, I kinda had my stuff everywhere. And I couldn't sleep really so I just picked up a few things."

"Well I need to go meet the transfer crew. I'll see you shortly."

When Joe left, Kevin went over to his dresser and looked for something to wear. His shirt was wrinkled from sleep. Picking a new shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Kevin dashed into the bathroom to change. He barely made it back to his bed before Joe returned, pushing a wheel chair.

"Kevin, I would like to introduce you to your new roommate." Joe said with a smile.

A tension filled the air as Kevin stared at the boy in the wheel chair. He wore a hospital gown but his signature black beanie was still on his head, pulled low to his eyebrows. Blue eyes held him in place, eyes that Kevin hoped he would never see again.

"Fancy meeting you here Barr."

"H-Hey Eddward," Kevin muttered, his eyes dropping to the floor.

* * *

 **Oh the drama! This was a short introduction but I am hoping to have another chapter posted by tomorrow that will be longer and more detailed. Remember to favorite, follow and comment. I love hearing from you guys**


	2. 2 Ground Rules

**Hello lovely people! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This one is a little longer since I didn't have too much in the first chapter.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

"Oh you guys already know each other?" Joe asked unaware of the tension in the room.

Kevin nodded as he picked at the hem of his shirt. "Yeah we have gone to school together since 9th grade."

Joe smiled and patted Edd on the shoulder. "That's good. Now you can skip the awkward introductions. Do you need assistance getting settled in Mr. Vincent?"

"No thanks-" Edd looked at the nurses name tag, finally tearing his eyes away from Kevin. "- Joe. Thank you though."

A smile spread across Edd's face that made Kevin bristle. He knew that smile all too well. The shark reserved that smile for adults. There was a reason that none of the teachers at Peach Creek High school suspected Edd of any of the bullying. That smile looked so innocent and genuine that it made Kevin uncomfortable.

"Eddward, Dr. Mendez should be coming down to check on you after he finishes his rounds. I'll leave you guys to catch up."

Joe left and Kevin was alone with the shark. Worried green eyes followed Edd as he started to wonder around the small room. Edd looked bored as he examined Kevin's small library, thumbing through one of his robotics books. The air grew heavier the longer Edd held the silence. It was one of Edd's classic scare tactics. Kevin knew better than to disturb the quiet.

"How long have you been here?" Edd finally asked.

Kevin shifted uncomfortably. "Um, about a month or so I guess."

Edd made an affirming noise, finally lost interest in the books. Strolling over to his new bed, Edd sat on is bed facing the ginger. He decided there was enough terrifying silence for now.

"I would like to set some ground rules for our little stay together. I don't know how long I'll be here and I would rather not have anything irritate this already annoying situation. First of all, no unnecessary noise after 10 PM. No television, not visitors in the room, no cell phone conversations. I value my sleep. Secondly, I will not tolerate any personal questions. Just because we are sharing a space together does not mean we are best friends. And lastly, you are not to breathe a word of my stay to anyone. Don't run off to text the little blonde about this. I like my privacy as much as I like my sleep. And if word gets back to the school, I will hold you responsible until proven otherwise. You got that?"

Kevin nodded. That response was all Edd really needed from him.

Edd nodded back. "Good, now go about your day."

With that obvious dismissal, Kevin fled the room.

* * *

Edd breathed out a heavy sigh. This wasn't getting any better and he could feel a headache coming on. Of all the people that he had to room with, it had to be the scrawny ginger. Kevin's reaction was enough to show that Edd's hold on him was still strong. The fear in his eyes reminded him of their freshman year together.

Since the beginning of the year, Edd noticed Kevin's extended absences. When he did reappear, Kevin looked a little worse for wear. Hollow faces and unhealthy weight loss did not look good on the small boy. This chance meeting actually explained a lot.

Even though Edd was use to the smell of cleaning agents, the smells of hospital made his stomach turn. The bed sheets felt rough under his hand and the gown made his neck itch. He was hoping for a change of clothing but that was just a fleeting hope. There was no one he could trust to send over to his house to collect some things for him. Jimmy and Johnny would only see this as an opportunity to leverage for power. They had both been becoming more and more aggressive as the school year progressed.

A knock on the door drew Edd's attention. A man in his early 40's in a white lab coat smiled at him before entering. The lines around his eyes creased from a lifetime of smiling. He walked over to the seated Edd with an extended hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mendez. I'll be in charge of the none-physical portion of your stay here."

Edd shook the doctor's hand like he was taught, firmly but not too tight. "It's good to meet you Dr. Mendez. I know you came here specifically for me but I do not think it will be needed."

Dr. Mendez raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you understand how serious the situation is Eddward – may I call you Eddward? The state you were found in is was caused for concern for your well being. It's protocol that anyone under the age of 18 be held for a few days for observation."

A deep frown made Edd's beanie shadowed his eyes. "That will not due. I have a swim completion I need to prepare for. You cannot hold me here."

"In circumstances such as this, we usually release you to your parents after the first night but we weren't able to reach them at any of your emergency contacts. That is also a cause for cause for concern. You will be staying here until either your parents contact us or I deem you ready to leave."

Edd bite the inside of his cheek to keep his anger in check. This situation would not go well if he raised his voice. There was no benefit in anger at the moment. The doctor held all of the power and Edd knew not to mess with the man with the power. But if Dr. Mendez was anything like most adults, Edd would have no trouble bending him to his will. He just needed to keep a level head until then.

"Since its protocol, I will comply with this." Edd put on his people-pleasing smile. "I don't mean to give you a hard time. You were just doing your job."

Mendez filled Edd's personality change away for a later time. That would be something interesting to bring up in a session.

"It's okay. I know this is all very stressful. I'll be back later to talk once you've settled in. And if you need a change of clothes, the nurses should have some spare scrubs lying around."

Once Edd was alone again, the smile fell from his face, replaced by a deep scowl. This day was just getting worse by the minute. Falling back to his bed, Edd once again cursed himself for being so careless yesterday. He was thankful though for whoever thought to dress him in a long sleeve shirt. The ginger would have asked too many questions, questions he did not want to answer. Hopefully he was scared Kevin enough to mind is business.

* * *

Jenny ran her hands through her short hair. "So, let me get this straight Kevin. The guy who tormented has taken up residence in your room. Said bully tells tell you not to tell anyone of his stay and your first inclination is to run to my room to tell me."

Kevin nodded.

"Dude, you have some sort of death wish." Jenny said throwing a pillow at him.

Both Kevin and Jenny had been long time residents of this floor. They had become older sibling type figures to the other kids. If anyone had a problem or just needed someone to talk to, they came to Kevin or Jenny.

Jenny was a senior from a town about an hour away. The chemo she was subjected to for her cancer made it hard to determine her age. Kevin had been here the last time that Jenny had to come in for more chemotherapy. Before she went down for her first treatment, Jenny decided to shave off her long, chestnut hair instead of losing it slowly. It was a very emotional morning but she was glad Kevin was there to hold her hand the entire time.

"He doesn't know you and you don't know anyone at from our school. The root of is that he doesn't want anyone at school to know he's here." Kevin pulled Jenny's pillow into his lap.

"What about Nazz?" Jenny questioned.

The weight of that fell on Kevin. Groaning, he buried his face in the pillow. Even though Edd had mentioned his best friend, Kevin was not thinking the situation properly. Nazz came to the hospital almost every other day. The nurses knew her by name now.

"I'm so screwed." Kevin sighed. "She is the worst at keeping secrets. This would be too juicy for her to pass up."

Jenny rubbed his back. "Dude, you got to calm down. All this stress isn't good for your heart. Just try and take it easy. Hopefully his stay will be short."

Kevin usually prayed that all the kids would not stay long but this was the first time Kevin did so in such a selfish manner. It felt gross and he tried to shake it from his mind. Edd was here for a reason just like the rest of them. It wasn't fair for Kevin to dismiss that just for some past events. He should go back into his room with an open mind and heart.

* * *

 **Please remember to favorite, follow, and review! I always like to hear from you guys.**


	3. Scrubs and Pirates

**Greeting and salutations! Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far. In regards to the medical stuff, I try to stay close to the facts but I may fudge a few things to work better with the story. If I get anything wrong, I will try to correct it but I am not a doctor or nurse so I don't know everything other than what the internet tells me.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Eventually, Edd wondered out of his room. Television had never been entertaining to him, other than the occasional documentary. Day time shows just rotted the brain. There was nothing to feed his intellect. It was all love dramas and arguments. He saw enough of that at school so there was no need to see actors faked it for money.

He started wondering aimlessly through the halls, avoiding other patients when he could. So far he had yet to run into anything else knew. The last thing Edd needed to was to run into anyone else. The less people that knew he was here the better. His position in the school hierarchy was at a critical point. Senior year was coming up and Josh was going to graduate which meant that the top spot would open. Josh was looking for someone to leave everything to and Edd was one of the top contenders.

"It's good to see you up and about." Joe said, startling Edd.

Edd smiled. "I was actually looking for you. Under the circumstances in which I am here, I was not able to get a change of clothing nor is there anyone available to retrieve any for me. Do you have any spar scrubs on hand?"

"Is an adult medium okay?" Joe asked as he pulled a pair of scrubs behind the nurses' station.

"That would be perfect, thank you." Edd said with his fake smile.

It was easier to be friendly when Edd knew it was in his best interest. Joe seemed like a good guy. If Edd was going to be spending much time on this floor, it would be better to befriend a few of the nurses. That would give him a little leeway if he got into any trouble or if he needed anything.

A thought popped into Edd's head right before he walked away. "Hey Joe, can I ask one more favor."

Joe nodded, suddenly aware of the mood change.

Edd looked around before continuing. "Whenever you need to change my bandages or such things, may I have it done privately? I would rather not startle Kevin with my ordeal. He's a good kid but he doesn't need this hanging over him"

A sad smile helped sell the half-truth. He didn't care if the ginger worried about him but he would rather keep Kevin in the dark as long as possible. Any information could be used against him. If Kevin held a grudge for what happened freshman year, he could destroy Edd in one text message.

"Of course," Joe nodded seriously. "If or when Kevin finds out about your situation, it should come from you, not from the staff. Kevin is usually out of the room most of the day so there will be plenty of opportunities for privacy."

After thanking Joe for the scrubs, Edd made his way back to his room. When he walked through the threshold, Edd immediately noticed a clear bag marked with the hospital logo sitting on his bed. Panic settled in Edd's chest when he saw his bloody shirt. A hand print could be clearly seen in the center of the chest.

" _Come on, stay with us! Shit- He's losing too much blood."_

 _The paramedic was sweating as he pushed on the limp teen's chest, trying to keep his heart pumping. The lights inside the ambulance hurt Edd's eyes. He just wanted to sleep. Everything just felt so heavy. He was just so tired…_

Edd's hands shook as he picked up the bag. If it wasn't for his wallet and phone being in the bag, he could have thrown it away at once. The smell of dried blood stuck to the inside of his nose when he got the courage to open the bag. Iron and something organic coated his tongue. His phone and wallet sat at the bottom of his bag, underneath his bloody clothes. He took a deep breath, Edd plunged his hand into the bag. With his things in hand, Edd stared at the bag. If he threw it away there would be a chance that Kevin would see it and investigate. Edd decided to hide it under his bed, out of sight from curious eyes.

* * *

It was late afternoon as Nazz waited for the elevator. Her shoulders ached from carrying Kevin's school work. The walk from the parking lot to the elevator was a long and exhausting. This was a once a week trip but Nazz she could visit more often. Since Kevin wasn't able to make it to any of the Quiz Bowl or robotics events, the blonde had stepped up to cover for him as interim president. He would take his positions back when he came back to school. Nazz's schedule was hectic with the clubs and her school work. She was lucky to make this weekly trip at all.

"Hey Blondie," Nat, a green haired actor, bumped hips with her.

While she was off balance, Nat took Kevin's bag off her hands.

Nazz smiled at him. "Hey Nat, are you here to volunteer again?"

"Yep, I'm going to read another chapter or two to the kiddos from Peter Pan. There is a pirate fight coming up." Nat lunged forward with an invisible cutlass. "And I also wanted to check on our resident ginger. He seemed a little down after he missed the first Quiz Bowl event."

After a little run in with the law, Nat had mandatory community service. The hospital was one of many places looking for help. Sweating and picking up trash from the side of the road was not something Nat wanted to do. He was sent to the pediatric wing when the director found out he was an actor. Nat was able to liven up story time with character voices and added sound effects. The kids fell in love with him and he loved them all dearly. When his community service was over, you could still find the actor reading to the children on the seventh floor bringing magic to story time.

The elevator dinged and the two stepped in. Nazz pressed 7 and leaned back against the wall. Nat hummed along with the dull elevator music. Neither would talk when they rode the elevator up to see Kevin. They never knew how Kevin's condition would be that day. He was good at hiding if he was hurting over the phone but it was different in person. There were always bad days and they had to prepare themselves to be his support.

When the doors opened, Kevin was sitting in the little lounge right at the entrance of the pediatrics ward. He was sitting sideways in one of the armchairs with a book propped up on his leg. He didn't notice the pair until Nat pulled on his leg making the ginger slide farther into the seat with a yelp.

"That's not funny Nat," Kevin huffed as he righted himself.

Nat pouted. "How else I am supposed to get the attention from the hottie on floor 7 who would rather have his nose in a book then hang out."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Flirting was almost like breathing for Nat. At first, it made Kevin blush but he had gotten use to it by now.

"And I need the book," Nat added when he got no reaction from the ginger. "It's in your room, right?"

Kevin froze when he remembered why he was reading in the lounge. Edd was occupying their room at the moment. Kevin had fled because the silence was making him uncomfortable and he knew that Nazz was coming to visit. He needed to intercept her before she ran into the bully.

"I'll go grab it. My rooms kinda messy anyways," Kevin said frantically.

"Dude, I've seen your room messy before." Nat raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Before Kevin could stop him, Nat started down the hallway towards his room. Kevin stumbled after him. If they walked in and found Edd, that would be the end of Kevin Barr. He couldn't break one of Edd's rules on day one.  
Kevin stopped in front of Nat and Nazz. "Give me a minute to pick up a little, just a minute."

Nazz and Nat exchanged looks but stood in the hall as Kevin ran ahead.

* * *

The room was quiet, peaceful almost. The doctor had not come down yet and Edd hoped he got too busy to remember to check on him. After Kevin came back to the room, Edd asked to borrow one of his robotics books to pass the time. Both boys sat in silence, reading, but Edd could feel Kevin becoming more and more on edge as time progressed. Finally the ginger made a lame excuse to leave. It was not Edd's intention to scare him off but he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, an out of breath Kevin slid into the room.

"Hide," he gasped.

Edd raised an eyebrow over his book. "And why, per chance, would I listen to your request?"

"Nazz," Kevin said, looking over his shoulder.

Laughter could be heard coming from the hallway, getting louder. Nazz's laugh was high pitched and distinct. Edd threw the book down on his bed and dropped to the ground to slide under his bed. It was the closest hiding place. If he tried to make a run for the bathroom, the closed door might give him away.

Nazz and Nat walked into Kevin's room. Both looked around confused. The room was as clean as ever, maybe even more than usual.

"If this is your definition of messy, I would like to see it clean." Nat joked as he picked up Edd's abandoned book.

Kevin watched in horror as Nat and Nazz sat down on Edd bed. Their combined weight caused the bed to sink a little closer to the ground. The actor bounced around while still poking fun at Kevin. It quickly devolved into one of Nat's over the top stories. Kevin tried to look interested but his gaze kept dropping. Under the edge of the hospital blanket, Edd glared up at him. He never broke eye contact with the ginger as if he was silently cursing him out. Kevin knew he was dead when his friends left.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I will be posting again soon. Remember to favorite, follow, and leave comments. I love hearing from you guys. It makes my day!**


	4. Threats and Theatre

**Greeting and salutations lovely people! I hope you had a good holiday season. I hope to be updating more regularly in the next few weeks. Enjoy!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Edd immediately knew he would not like the green haired boy that bounced on his bed like a child who ingested too much sugar. The story he told was too ridiculous to be real. Dust on the floor stirred and Edd covered his nose to stop him from sneezing. It took every fiber of his being to stay under his bed as Kevin fumbled with ways to get his friends to vacate the room. When they were alone later, Edd would release his displeasure on his roommate.

"Oh, there you are!" Someone called out from the door way. "The kids are getting rowdy when you didn't come straight to the playroom. They are so excited for Peter's next adventures in Never Land."

Edd turned slightly to see the bottom a nurse's scrubs. He let out a slow breath, thanking the universe for his luck.

Nazz and the annoying boy climbed off the bed quickly. Kevin went to his small library and handed over a worn hard back book. Edd remembered seeing it earlier. It was an old copy of Peter Pan that had seen better days but the illustrations on the front cover were quite artful to say the least. It was not Edd's kind of book but it reminded him of a time in his life when things were so much easier.

An uneasy feeling squeezed Edd's chest at sudden memoires of warm days in a cul du sac. He had not thought of his early childhood since the incident in middle school with is so-called friends. Life was much like a dream before those days.

"Edd, you can come out now." A small voiced whispered, surprisingly close to him.

Looking up, Kevin was on his hands and knees next to his bed. His large green eyes were full of unease and… concern? How long had Edd stayed hidden after Kevin's friends had left? Edd guessed long enough for Kevin to feel the need to check on him.

A deep scowl set on Edd face as he pushed Kevin out the way so he could stand. Even though he had only been under there for a brief period of time, Edd felt sore from having to keep still for so long.

"A little more warning would have sufficed." Edd growled, towering over Kevin menacingly. "They are not allowed back into the room unless you know for sure that I have vacated it. I do not care how you keep them out or how you check to see if I am here. That is your problem. And I will not leave the room just so you and your dorky friends can talk nonsense and defile my bed. They may never sit on my bed nor touch my things. I do not know how long my stay here will be but I will not tolerate such things. Is there any questions?"

Kevin was so lost for words that he could only shake his head no. What else was there for him to say? Edd had drawn clear lines and backed them up with unspoken threats. Fatigue weighed on the small boy as he realized it would be like this until one of them was released. Every moment of his day would be worked around Edd's demands and terrorization. His quiet times at the hospital were at an end, for now anyways.

* * *

When Nat acted, it was as if the quirky boy that Kevin knew vacated his body and the spirit of a character replaced him. The kids sat, enthralled by the changing voices and the acted out scenes. Nat was about half was through chapter 15 and things were starting to look grim for the Lost Boys.

Nat stood with his back straight, trying to be as snooty as Captain Hook as he went through his part.

"Fling the girl overboard," Nat/Hook cried out then he switched to one of the pirates, sneering. "There's none can save you now, missy"

The kids all gasped in unison as Nat crept towards an invisible character, the girl.

With a flourish, Nat turned, covered himself with a blanket as if it were a cloak and assumed the role of the girl. "There is one, Peter Pan the avenger!"

Nate drew back the blanket a revealed the hat he had put on while hidden from view. It was his Pan hat that he got while actually playing Peter on stage. It was a prop he had stolen but he loved that hat. He had already replaced the feather twice.

All of the children yelled and clapped at the sight of Nat/Peter. They loved him playing Peter the most out of all the characters. It's like Nat was meant to play Peter Pan. A sword fight started and Nat switched between Hook and Peter as if it were magic. Soon Hook knew he was outmatched and went to set gunpowder ablaze, claiming the ship would explode in two minutes if he lit it. The kids gasped again. But Peter thwarted Hooks plan and pushed him off the ship. The crocodile was waiting below, still ticking from the clock inside him.

"Thus perished James Hook," Nat said dramatically, taking off his hat as if in memory of the captain.

Nat bowed as the kids applauded him with the energy only children seemed to possess. After bowing a few more times to his gracious audience, Nat walked over to where Kevin and Nazz were sitting. Nazz was smiling from ear to ear and clapping as he strolled over.

"That was wonderful, Nate!" Nazz giggled. "I had always thought Hooks death to be a little boring in the book but seeing it acted out is on a whole other level of entertainment. Remind me to go to your next play. I think you got me addicted to the theatre."

Nat smiled broadly. "New patrons to the arts are always welcome. I will reserve you the best seat in the house. If you thought that was appealing, wait until there is a full cast!"

Kevin watched his two best friends chat excitedly about Nat's next play. All the unease from earlier vanished as he sat there, soaking in the warmth of his friends. He had really missed him. Nat and Nazz's visitations had become scattered lately and there weren't many other kids his age on this floor. At times, Kevin's chest ached from loneliness and homesickness. He was starting to forget what his room looked like or how his own sheets felt. His dad came to visit often but only for a short amount of time. Hospitals made him nervous.

"Hey Kevin, are you feeling okay?"

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts to see Nat and Nazz looking at him with a mirrored expression of worry.

"Yeah, I just zoned out. I'm fine." Kevin smiled softly. "Wanna go get some food from the cafeteria? I need to walk around for a little bit."

And with that, the three teens headed to the elevator, comparing cafeteria horror stories and laughing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I was smiling the entire time I wrote Nat's acting portion. It was fun turning even a small portion of a well known book into something to be acted out by our much loved Nat. I am already starting to work on the next chapter and it will be a lot different than this chapter. It's going to be centered around Edd so stay tuned! Remember to favorite, follow, and leave your lovely comments!**


	5. The Ward Floor

**Greeting and salutations! I hope everyone is had a good weekend. Sorry I keep bouncing between stories but I promise to update when I can. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Edd sighed exasperatedly, throwing down the remote for the small TV. It bounced slightly off the bed before falling to the floor. Boredom tore at Edd's mind and nothing was helping. He had hoped to walk around but his only exit was in the direction of the dork and his friends. Come to think of it, the nurses might not even let him leave. For all he knew, Dr. Mendez had him on lock down just to be sure he didn't try anything else while in his care. It was smart. Edd would have done the same thing in his shoes.

A light knock at the door drew Edd from his thoughts. A slight nurse with blonde hair smiled at him. Her name tag read Amy. There was an air of naivety around her that made Edd smile, knowing she would easily be manipulated if he needed anything. She was too kind for this harsh life.

"Hello Eddward," she smiled. "I am here to escort you to the group meeting with Dr. Mendez. Do you need a moment to get ready?"

Edd shook his head and mirrored her smile. "I am ready now. So if you will kindly lead the way, there are some things I need to discuss with Dr. Mendez."

She nodded seriously and soon they were both standing side by side in the elevator. Edd watched the light that indicated floor change. The elevator came to a halt on the 5th floor. When they opened, the sound of shouting filled the small space. A stricken look fell on Amy's face. She hurried out and followed the sound of the noise. Edd followed behind unconsciously, not wishing to stay in the elevator.

Around the corner, Edd saw a man writhing on the ground while two nurses tried to get a hold of him. His mouth was open with when he screamed. Angry red lines ran down his arms. He had been scratching at his arms.

"I CAN FEEL THEM CRAWLING IN MY VEINS! GET THEM OUT!" The man howled, arching his back while the nurses pinned down his arms. "SO MANY TINY LEGS! IT HURTS!"

Amy came back into view, a needle in hand. With skillful precision, Amy inserted the needle and pushed down the plunger. The clear contents went straight into the man's bloodstream. Calm settled on him and he lay still. The two nurses gingerly picked him up and disappeared. Edd's ear rung at the sudden silence of what he just witnessed.

"Sorry about that, Charlie hasn't been doing well the last few days. Shall we head to the common room now?" Amy said.

Edd nodded dumbly. As they walked, he noticed that most of the staff on this floor was more muscled and attentive. Patients were scattered around in chairs or roaming. Some stared off into space and muttered so quietly that Edd couldn't catch what they were saying. A realization dawned on him.

 _This was the floor that held all the mental patients._

"And here we are," Amy smiled. "Sit down anywhere you like. Dr. Mendez will be here shortly. This will be a good time to get to know your group mates."

Edd peered into the well lit room. There was a circle of chairs set up near the windows. Most of the seats were already occupied. Hesitantly, Edd walked into the room and sat down next to a girl who was picking her nails methodically. She didn't look up as he sat down. A man a few seat down leaned forward and stared unblinking at him for almost a minute before speaking.

"Who're you?" His voice rough and cracking around his words.

A smile curled onto Edd's face, feigning interest. "I am Eddward. You may call me Edd if you wish. And who might you be?"

"I'm Benny. You call me Benjamin and I'll sock you in the face." Benny said, frowning.

The hostility caught Edd off guard. They sat in silence for a little longer until Dr. Mendez finally swept into the room. He walked around the group, greeting all of the patients individually and talking in quiet tones before finally taking at seat.

"I hope everyone is having a good day." The doctor smiled as he took off his white over coat, laying it across the back of his chair. "Sorry for my lateness. Luke was having one of his episodes so he is resting in his room and won't be joining us today. But, we do have a new face in the group today. Would you please introduce yourself?"

All eyes turned to Edd.

"Hello, my name is Edd." Edd said, looking around.

"What are your interests?" Mendez prompted.

Edd shifted in his seat. "I enjoy reading and I am on my schools swim team."

He hoped that was enough to satisfy the doctor. All the attention was making him nervous. He just wanted to fade into the background and get this over with.

Dr. Mendez nodded and turned back to everyone else. "Well today I thought we could talk about things in life that set off your conditions. Who would like to go first?"

Benny raised his hand. "Can I start first doc?"

"Of course Benny, you have the floor." Mendez smiled.

"Well, traffic makes me super angry, like I wanna hit someone. Oh, and people walking slow in front of me. Also, when someone calls me stupid I get so mad." Benny rambled. "Telemarketers are also really annoying. Who cares what you are trying to sell? I don't know you so you shouldn't be calling me!"

From listening to his complaints, Edd predicted that Benny had some serious anger issues he needed to work out. He understood how little annoyances like that could sour someone's mood. There were times in his own life that he had felt that anger but at least he had the sense to keep the growing irritation inside of him. He had control over his emotions and his life. No one could take that away from him.

"Lily, would you like to go next?" The doctor asked smiling at a girl across the circle from Edd.

She was pretty with red hair and full lips but she wore large, baggy clothing with long sleeves. At the sudden attention, she pulled her sleeves down farther, almost pasted her finger tips.

"Can I pass this time?" She asked meekly.

Dr. Mendez smiled softly. "Of course, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. Anyone else wish to talk?"

Edd drowned out the chatter of the other patients, bored of their incessant complaining. It was like he was back in school, listening to some idiot jock or empty headed girl whine about this thing or that. Boy problems and girl issues sounded hollow to his ears. All of those things would pass in time and they would be silly regrets once they looked back on them later in life.

"Eddward, do you wish to share next?"

The raven haired boy was caught off guard, his thoughts elsewhere. The sly mask he kept on at all times slipped from his lack of concentration. A piece of honesty slipped through, a natural response.

"I hate when I come across a situation that I cannot control."

A crease formed between Dr. Mendez's eyebrows and Edd regretted his words immediately. Adults were the most calculating when they think a child has spoken something silly. They are quick to shame and look down on the words of an adolescent.

"There will always be situations like that in life, Eddward." Mendez frowned. "Thinking like that would only cause stress on your life. That stress can pile up until it breaks you."

Edd set his jaw and thought carefully before he spoke. "I'm only speaking from personal experience, Dr. Mendez. But I now know that my line of thinking could only be harmful or I would not be a patient here."

There was a tense moment between the doctor and patient. Edd made sure to keep his face expressionless. It would be a bother if Dr. Mendez was able to see pasted his mask to his true self, the part of him he hated and loved. He knew from past experiences that the hidden portion of him must never come to light.

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning into another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the update. It took a lot longer than I thought but I did it.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave your lovely comments. I read all of them and smile at your kind words.**


	6. Weak Hearted

**Greeting and salutations. I had to do quite a bit of research on this chapter since it's mostly about Kevin's illness and such. If there are any errors, sorry in advance. I took some liberties with some information so that it would fit better with the story. Kevin's scar and surgery is one of those liberties. I'm an English Major not a doctor but I tried my hardest to make it at least somewhat accurate. Enjoy!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

When Kevin was 9, he passed out after playing with his friends at the park. At first no one thought anything of it. The summer sun was intense and he had been playing outside for a while. It wasn't until he fainted again in October that questions started to arise. A vase had fallen, shattering close to the ginger. The sudden noise not only startled Kevin, it caused him to pass out on the spot. Mr. Barr rushed his son to the hospital where the doctor ordered a few tests, things like stress tests while Kevin was covered in sensors.

The tests came back with a definitive answer for Kevin's fainting spells. The doctor sat the Barr men down and gave them his diagnosis. Kevin had long QT syndrome. It was genetic mutation that causes the heart to beat erratically. Physical activities, stress, sudden noises, and intense emotions could trigger his condition. The doctor assured them that there were many new treatments for long QT syndrome. He prescribed beta blockers and suggested that Kevin take supplements like fish oil and potassium to help decrease the risk of abnormal heartbeats. And with that, Kevin was sent home.

Many years passed without incident. The medication was helping and Kevin made sure to stay away from physical activities and tried to live a quiet life. No loud noises or stressful situations for him. This new life style, while good for his health, made him an easy target for bullies. He was small, pale from days spent inside, and little muscle mass. If Nazz and Rolf hadn't stood up for him, the bullying could have been hazardous for Kevin's health.

It wasn't until last year that Kevin's health took a turn for the worst. Nazz and Rolf were off on a field trip with the school's FFA (Future Farmers of America), leaving Kevin alone for 2 days. The first day went off without any incident but he was not so lucky on the second day. He stayed after school to do some research for a paper in the library and left around the same time the football team was getting out of practice. His normal bike ride home took him behind the school campus. A few of the seniors were loitering and chain smoking behind the gym. When they noticed the lone Kevin, they quickly surrounded him. They pushed him around, calling some not so original names, and roughed him up. After Kevin was able to get away from the thugs, he rode away as fast as he could to get to safety. The ride was fast and he pedaled as fast as he could. His breathing started to become labored once he got into the cul-du-sac. He barely made it into his driveway before he started seizing. If one of his elderly neighbors had not been out walking her dog, Kevin could have died that day.

Kevin woke up in the hospital groggy with a dull pain running down the center of his chest. Gingerly pulling the collar of his hospital gown away from him. A thick, white bandage ran from just under his collar bone to the bottom of his sternum. Not too long after he woke up, a nurse came into check his vitals. She smiled kindly and explained what happened after he had a seizure in front of his house. After an examination of his heart, the doctor on duty in the ER consulted with the head surgeon. They decided that Kevin had become a high risk for sudden death that could always result from long QT syndrome. With the permission of Mr. Barr, they went ahead with a left cardiac sympathetic denervation surgery. Kevin was too groggy to fully understand the who surgical process at that time. He only knew that it was the cause of the large bandage.

Kevin's most recent visit to the hospital was due to some recent complications. At some random times, his heart would beat erratically. Mr. Barr freaked out and Kevin ended up back in the pediatric ward. He had heard talk of getting an pacemaker put in if things don't start looking up soon.

* * *

Kevin adjusted his bed for the third time before finally giving up on trying to take a nap. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Edd had come back to their room in a rather odd mood and tossed and turned all night. All the nights of sleeping alone left him sensitive to his roommates movements and light snores.

The curtains of his room were drawn, blocking out the midday light. All the noise from the hallways was muted by the large wooden door. This was the most silence he'd had since Edd made his grand entrance into his hospital life. Kevin rubbed his eyes, annoyed at his lack of sleep. He was half tempted to page Joe and see if he could get something to help him sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he'd asked for them.

There was a light knock on the door. Kevin called for whoever it was to enter. It wasn't Edd or any of the staff, since both just barged in. Jenny poked her head into the room, smiling when she saw Kevin curled up in bed.

"What's up sleepy head?" She asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Trying to catch up on some lost sleep." Kevin groaned as he tried to sit up.

Shooing Kevin over a little, Jenny stretched out next to the ginger. "So how goes the roommate situation? You were pretty worked up the other day."

Kevin rested his head on her shoulder. "I feel like I am slowly walking through a mine field every time Edd is in the room."

"That sucks." Jenny frowned, resting her head on top of Kevin's. "I'm glad my mom set me up with a single room. The last time I had to share a room with someone, it was that bitchy red head that kept trying to sneak her boyfriend in after hours. Why would you want to have sex in a hospital? That's just weird."

Kevin made a gagging noise and they both burst into a fit of giggles. If anyone would have walked in and saw how close the two patients were laying, they would have gotten the wrong idea about them. A nurse had once come to check on Jenny and found them both asleep in her bed. She made quite a fuss and Kevin wasn't allowed to be unsupervised in Jenny's room. It took a long talk with Joe to get things straightened out. After a particularly rough round of chemo, Jenny was having trouble sleeping and Kevin would stay up late with her. He helped her to the bathroom when she needed to puke and made sure she was drinking enough fluids. Yes that was the staffs job but Jenny seemed more comfortable with Kevin around. He had become like a security blanket when she was feeling very vulnerable and Kevin didn't mind helping her. Seeing the pain she went through made Kevin want to ease it as much as possible. Ever since then, these close situations were not uncommon between the pair.

When Jenny and Kevin finally got their giggles under control, Jenny became sober.

"I heard some of the nurses talking about you having a pacemaker put in."

Kevin only nodded.

"Is it getting worse?" Jenny whispered.

"I'm sure its nothing." Kevin reassured his friend. "Dad's just making a fuss over nothing. I've lived with long QT syndrome for a while now and I know when something is wrong. My heart is just being finicky. If I get the pacemaker, which hasn't been finalized yet, it's just an extra precaution."

"Well tell your heart that it needs to keep on ticking. I rather like my friends to be alive. It's more entertaining that way." Jenny said, poking his chest where his scar ran down his chest.

They chatted for a little longer before Jenny's phone chimed. She grunted when she read the text. From her reaction, Kevin knew the message was from Jenny's mom. The house wife was a busy body that always fluttered around like a hummingbird on crack, her mouth always running about frivolous things. Jenny didn't need to hear about the neighborhood gossip. Who cares if Mr. Jackson was caught in a rather compromising situation with a nanny that worked for Mrs. Cruise? Whenever her mom left, Kevin and Jenny would make fun of the older woman, talking in a posh voice and making up stories about housewives and pool boys.

"I have to go back to my room." Jenny groaned. "Mom just parked and is grabbing coffee from the cafeteria. I'll message you later and fill you in on all the juicy gossip."

After Jenny left, Kevin laid back down as the weary feeling from earlier came back. Jenny's enthusiasm always perked Kevin up when he was feeling down, like a shot of espresso. But sometimes it only made him energetic for a moment then left him feeling tired when he was alone.

The mention of the pacemaker made Kevin's stomach knot up. He was putting on a brave face for his dad and the others but the thought of the small device implanted in his chest to make sure his heart kept beating made his skin crawl. Ever since he was diagnosed with long QT syndrome, the weigh of the illness was almost too much to handle. From birth, his heart was working against him. It wouldn't let him try out for sports teams, go hiking with his friends, or go on roller coasters. It made sure that he would always be seen as weak. The bullies sensed his weakness and exploited it for their own amusement. All of it was because his genetics dealt him a crappy hand.

The more Kevin's thoughts traveled down this line of thinking the more depressed he became. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes as they started to water. It had been a while since he cried and he hated it everything he cried. It reminded him how weak he was. His throat started to close as all the bottled up emotions overwhelmed him. The tears fell silently at first then a sob escaped. Rolling onto his side, Kevin curled into a ball and cried.

While Kevin was trying to get a hold of his emotions, he didn't heard the door open. The person froze when Kevin let out another chocked sobbed. Edd quickly retreated from the dark room, closing the door quietly behind him. He stood staring at the door for a moment, confused on what he just witnessed. It was apparent that Kevin was crying but the reason was a mystery.

Edd looked at the door one last time before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and stalked off down the hall. He wanted to get as far away from their room as possible.

* * *

 ** **Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! There will be more updates soon.****

 ** **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave reviews.****


	7. Comparing Scars

**Greetings and salutations! I hope the week is treating you all well. Thanks for the comments some of you left. They always make my day. I am grateful for all of you that take to write something, even if it's just encouragements. It's hard sometimes to get through my writer's block but all of you guys encourage me to keep pushing ahead!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

"How are you settling in, Edd?" Dr. Mendez asked from his overstuffed chair.

The doctor's office was well furnished. Bookshelves lined every available space along the walls. Volumes of medical and psychological texts fought for space on the dark wood. A large, worn desk sat off to the side, leaving space for two large chairs that faced each other. Edd and the doctor occupied both chairs.

Edd shifted uncomfortably in the stiff leather chair. "It's still a little strange sharing a room with someone. I never thought someone so small could snore so much."

"You've told me before that your roommate is someone you know from school. Does that make your visit here more or less comfortable?"

Edd sized up the doctor, the older man's pen hovered above an open notebook. It was becoming more and more difficult to lie to the Dr. Mendez. The more time they shared together, the more Dr. Mendez could pick up on the small ques that Edd was lying, which was rather annoying. In a previous session, the doctor told him up front how he preferred the truth to the nice, little lies that Edd had come accustomed to telling. Now, he had to pick his words carefully to both appease Dr. Mendez without giving away too much. It was a difficult balancing act.

"It makes me a little weary," Edd said honestly. "If I had shared a room with a stranger, I would not have to worry about word getting back to the student population of Peach Creek that I'm here. It could make my life a little complicated."

Dr. Mendez scribbled down something but did not respond.

Edd continued, knowing that the doctor would stay quiet until he said more. "As you have said before, I seem to be fixated on power and position. Teenagers are rabid, angry creatures. They are like wolves for when they sense weakness in a herd and attack with no mercy."

Mendez put down his pen. "That is an interesting analogy. Where on this spectrum of animals do you fall on, Edd?"

There was another moment of silence as Edd pondered his answer. He crossed his legs, uncrossed them, then crossed them again.

"I've never really thought about it before now." Edd muttered. "Funny enough, I have been called a shark before. I always associated it with my swimming skills."

He sat back and chuckled.

"So that's how they see me..." Edd muttered to himself.

* * *

Edd wondered the ward floor absentmindedly. He had zoned out during the session after his revolation. It was amusing to say the least. The nickname had surfaced during his freshman year shortly after winning the state swim championship. Thinking back on it now, there was another incident on that day that might have also affected his reputation. A senior swimmer had made some comment about Edd's hat and tried to rip it off his head. Out of reflex, Edd grabbed his wrist and twisted the senior's arm behind his back. He had applied a little too much pressure and dislocated the large boys shoulder.

"If it isn't the walking gloom cloud."

Lily sat on a couch in the common area. She wore her usual baggy clothing, dwarfing her tiny frame. With the way of her hand, she beckoned him to sit down. Edd hesitated for a moment before taking a seat on the couch.

"How was your talk with Mendez? Any life altering moments yet?" Lily asked, tucking her legs under her.

Edd shook his head. "I'm still waiting for that eureka moment. I'm certain the next dull conversation about my life will bring it about."

Lily laughed at the blatant sarcasm. It was a wonderful sound that made Edd smile.

"I understand that." Lily said. "Talking with the doctor feels like I'm walking in circles. How many times do I have to talk about my future before he understands I'm not a suicide risk anymore."

Edd looked sideways at the girl.

"Oh come on, I know you are dieing to ask why I'm lock up in here with all the other headcases. Most new people are."

It was the truth but Edd was more tactful then that. He was waiting for the right moment to ask her. Since his first group meeting, Edd and Lily had gotten to know each other. They chatted casually from time to time when Edd was called to this floor. At first, she was confused at why he was on a different floor then the rest of them. Overcrowding was a boring answer but it was the truth.

"Only if you are comfortable telling me," Edd shrugged.

Lily sat up and rolled up the sleeves of her boggy sweater. Scars with varying degrees of severity ran up and down her arms. One particular nasty, discolored scar ran from where her hand met her forearm and ended down her arm for about five inches. The angle of the cut was severe, changing directions a few times.

"I've shown you mine, you show me yours." Lily said, pulling her sleeves back down.

"What makes you think my pains are as visible as yours? It could all in my head like Benny."

Lily snorted. "If you want to be less conspicuous, you shouldn't wear long sleeves. Trust me, I know all the little tricks to hide scars."

Edd didn't meet her eyes. Never before had someone call him out like this. Shame made his face flush. Marie, his only real friend, didn't even know about this. He thought he was doing well to cover it up.

Slowly Edd copied Lily's moment and pulled up his sleeve. His skin was not as marred as her's but it was still apparent. The scars were evenly spaced and thin, mostly on the inside of his wrists. If someone glanced at him, they blended into his pale skin rather well. He normally wore wristbands to cover them. They had become as accepted into his wardrobe as his beanie. The newer cuts were unlike the others though; thick and red.

Lily reached over and gently took a hold of his wrist. She examined them closely, rubbing her thumb over the older scars. Edd studied one of the scars she touched.

"That one was when I failed a calculus test. Father decided that the visit Mother had scheduled for my birthday would only further distract me from my studies. I had not seen them in six months and I was rather looking for their visit. I was fourteen."

She touched a darker and thicker scar on her left forearm. "Dad had brought home a date once and I embarrassed him on accident. The next time she came over he locked me in my room."

"How old were you?" Edd asked with a neutral expression.

Lily scrunched her face as she recalled how old she was. "I think I was twelve, maybe thirteen."

They could have gone back and forth, giving the story behind ever mark but some of the stories Edd would rather keep to himself. Edd was not accustomed to being so open with another person. Lily seemed to understand and rarely asked very personal questions.

"Lily, it's time for lunch." One of the nurses called out from down the hall.

"I'll be there in a second," she yelled then turned back to Edd. "You headed back to your room now?"

Edd shook his head and frowned. "Kevin's friends are stopping by today so I will be avoiding my room until later. Mind if I hang out with you for a little longer?"

Lily sighed. "One of these days you are going to have to tell me what's up between you and your roommate. Come on, they usually have a spare lunch just in case any parents or family show up. I think today is meat loaf or some other mystery meat dish."

* * *

Kevin leaned his head on Nazz's shoulder as the pair them watched Nat play act out a fight he saw at school. Nazz stifled at giggle as Nat imitated a block-headed jock getting all flustered when the other guy called him a neanderthal.

"Then they started swinging," Nat stated, his hands on his hips. "It took three of the football coaches to separate them. It was all quite entertaining. There was way too much testosterone in the room."

Kevin frowned. "I never understood why jocks seemed to like picking fights. You never see anyone else instigating brawls."

"Sugar, that's because all the blood flow that the brain needs to function properly is flowing farther south." Nat said pointing at his belt with a wicked smile on his face.

Nazz and Kevin blushed in unison at the thought. Doubling over, Nat howled with laughter at their innocents. Whenever topics like that were brought up, usually by Nat, the two of them always turned a bright shade of pink. Nat sometimes said perverted things just to see Kevin's freckled blush. It was quite an endearing sight to the actor.

Nat went to sit on Edd's bed and Kevin sat up quickly, making a strangled noise. Both his friends jumped, immediately alarmed.

"Are you in pain?" Nazz asked frantically.

Kevin shook his head, feeling guilty at their reaction. " N-no, just don't sit on that bed. My... roommate likes his bed to be tidy."

He knew it sounded lame but he wasn't going to tell them that the bed belonged to Edd. He had done a good job keeping that a secret, just like Edd wanted. The swimmer was sharp and would know if his bed was disturbed in his absence. While Kevin rarely made his bed, Edd ceremoniously smoothed out the hospital linens and made the bed so well that any drill instructor would be proud.

Nat sat next to Kevin with a huff. "Speaking of your elusive roomie, where is he -or she- at? They're never around when we're here."

"I don't know where he is at." Kevin said, trying to sound casual. "He's never really around to being with so I rarely see him myself. Maybe his treatment is more intense then mine. I don't know."

The ginger held his breath as he waited to see if his friends saw through his lie. If they called him on his bluff, Kevin didn't know if he could recover with another lie. He prayed to any god that was listening that he didn't have to tell the truth.

"Well I hope they are at least getting better." Nazz said sadly. "Can you pass alone my well wishes?"

Kevin smiled sadly as guilt clogged his throat at his best friend.

 _Oh sweet Nazz, if only you knew who you were telling to get well soon._

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave reviews. I am a sucker for reviews and I love hearing from you guys.**


	8. Terror in the Night

**Greeting and salutations. I hope your week is going well. I know finals are just around the corner and I wish all the students the best of luck!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Kevin's back dug painfully into the concrete under him. Cold seeped through his clothes. Struggling was useless. The figure pinning him to the ground was practically sitting on his chest. As the unknown person leaned closer to him, the more the pressure building in his chest grew. Kevin could only breath in short, shallow breaths. It was like a fire was being lite in his chest while the rest of his body was slowly going numb.

"I-can't-breath.." Kevin weazed, trying once again to push the attacker off him.

When Kevin's hand made contact with the figures skin, cold pain thundered up his arm. He cried out and withdrew his hand. The source of the chill in the room was emminating from the person sitting on his chest. Half cast in shadow's, the figure smiled, teeth white against the surrounding darkness. He was enjoying Kevin's apparent pain.

"Please stop!" Kevin cried, tears warming his numb cheeks.

There was the sound of metal hiting metal as the figure leaned closer to Kevin. As he moved, his face finally became visible. Cold, blue eyes stared down on Kevin. The smile on his attackers face did not reach his eyes. The combination of the two made Kevin stop struggling all together. He knew he was no match for the man sitting on his chest.

"Oh pumpkin," Edd said in a chiding tone. "Where would be the fun in stopping now. I'm just starting to have some fun."

Pale, cold hands reached out and constricted around Kevin's throat. The small ginger tried to cry out but no sound escaped as Edd's hands tightened. Pain blossomed behind Kevin's eyes as his vision started to tunnel into darkness.

* * *

Edd bolted out of bed, the noise that woke him echoing off the wall of the small, shared room. Adrenaline coursed through him as his eye's slowly adjusted to room's darkness. The only source of light was the tiny window set into the door that looked out into the lite hallways. When he was finally able to see better, a thrashing motion from the corner of Edd's vision turned his attention to the other bed in the room.

Kevin's small form lashed out in his sleep. Blankets tangled around his legs and one hand clutched at his chest. It was easy to see that Kevin was in terrible pain. Edd ran to Kevin's side and grabbed his shoulders.

"Kevin, you need to wake up!" Edd practically yelled as he tried to rouse the squirming ginger. "You are having a nightmare."

Kevin's eyes fluttered open. His usually bright eyes were muted, not yet fully awake. Still half in reality and half in the dream, Kevin struggled to get away from Edd, terror evident on his face. The color drained from his face making Kevin's freckles stand out.

"No!" Kevin croaked as he tried again to push Edd away.

Suddenly, Kevin went limp. The machine which read out Kevin's heart rate went nuts. The noise it emmited was terrifying. Edd, using his pointer finger and middle finger, checked Kevin's pulse. The vein under his touch beat spratically at an unbelievable pace. Swearing, the swimmer tore the pillow out from under Kevin's head, laying him completely flat on his bed. Edd stood parallel to Kevin's chest and started compressions, one hand over the other. The ghost music of _Staying Alive_ by the Bee Gees ran through Edd's head as he pumped along to the rhythm.

After 30 compressions, Edd pinched Kevin's nose and covered the smaller boy's lips with his own. He passed along two steady breaths, inflating Kevin's lungs, before starting compressions again. Edd lost count of how many times he alternated, thanking any god who was listening that Coach made the swim team learn CPR.

"Come on Kevin," Edd grunted.

The door to the room flew open and three nurses entered. They all stopped in wonder as they saw Edd pass along another breath. Joe was the first to step forward. He put a hand on Edd's shoulder, drawing him away from Kevin. Another nurse immediately too his place and continued compression. There was some shouting of instructions between the nurses. Joe ushered Edd out of the room. The last thing Edd shaw was Kevin laying lifeless in his bed.

* * *

 **Oh the drama! I tried to make the chapter longer but this seemed like a better place to stop for now.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave reviews. Until next chapter!**


	9. Flowers and Frustration

**Greeting and salutations! I hope your week is going well. Finals are going on for college students and I'm sending good vibes your way because I know how stressful this time can be. You got this!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Kevin Sr. sat at his son's bedside, his head bobbing as sleep tried to overcome the large man. The machine that slowly pulsed out Kevin's heart beat was the only sound in the room. It was still early in the morning when Mr. Barr finally made it to the hospital.

Ever since Kevin had been admitted to the hospital, he had dreaded every call he recieved. His throat would constrict every time his cellphone chirped at him, especially in the middle of the night. He never silenced his phone, knowing the last thing he wanted was to miss a call. If Kevin needed him, any time of the day, Mr. Barr would be prepared to drop whatever he was doing to go to his son's side. So when he recieved the call late at night, Mr. Barr grabbed his travel bag and hopped in his car.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Mr. Barr's head snapped up and got quietly to his feet. The door opened slowly and Dr. Herald motioned for Mr. Barr to step out into the hallways. Kevin Sr looked down on his sleeping son, kissed him tenderly on the forehead, then followed the doctor outside.

There was little noise in the ICU which was good. That meant no one was in any danger at the moment. Nurses and doctors milled around, walking silently from room to room to check on patients. Even though this wasn't the senior Barr's first visit to the hospital, this was his first experience in the intensive care unit. It was unsettling.

"Shall we grab a cup of coffee?" Dr. Herald asked, motioning towards the common area where most of the parents and family sat, an escape from the bleak, private rooms that held their loved ones.

Mr. Barr smiled tiredly. "You read my mind, doc."

Soon, both men were sitting with styrofoam cups and taking small sips of the hot drink that seemed to be the fuel of everyone in the hospital. Kevin Sr let out a sigh as the coffee's warmth spread through his body.

Dr. Herald got straight down to business."Kevin's condition has stabilized for now but this incident makes me think that we should go ahead with the ICD. I know we talked about this before but it took a little too long for us to get Kevin's pulse under control tonight and that worries me."

"When would the procedure be scheduled?" Kevin Sr asked solumnly.

He knew this day would come that Kevin's condition would deteriorate to such an extent that an ICD would be needed for his son to go on with his daily life. But even with that in mind, it scared him honestly. Kevin was the only family he had left after his wife died. His parents never really agreed with his decision to marry Katrina so their relationship had whithered away over the years.

"I will have to talk with one of the surgeons but hopefully it will be done soon." The doctor answered. "There are a few tests I want to run as well so I would speculate that the procedure will take place in the next week or so."

"I did some research on ICDs and I'm glad that the surgery has very little complications." Mr. Barr said honestly. "After the sugery, how long before I can take Kevin home?"

"If things go well, which I do not see it going any other way, Kevin can return home in two or three days post-op. He will need a few check ups afterwards to make sure the ICD is working properly but it should drastically improve his quality of life from here on out."

Dr. Herald could see the large man sitting across from him relax more into his seat. It made him smile. Nothing was more rewarding them telling family good news and see the stress just melt away. It made this very difficult and stressful job worth it.

"I need to continue my round but I will keep you up to date, Mr. Barr. Let me know if you have any questions."

Mr. Barr stood and shook hands with the doctor. Now that he knew Kevin was in the clear for now, Mr. Barr decided to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Edd glared at the bouquet of flowers that sat on the table near Kevin's vacant bed. A nurse had brought it in this morning. It filled the room with its obnoxious smell, making Edd's allergies flare up.

"Why did you bring it here instead of Kevin's other room?" He had asked the nurse.

She frowned and looked at him like he was stupid. "Flowers aren't allowed in the ICU."

Annoyed, Edd walked over to the flowers and plucked the card from the plastic tab. The stock font displayed the shop that made the arrangement on one side and the personal message.

 ** _Tell your heart that I'll kick it's ass if it does that again! Get better soon! Love Nazz_**

Of course the little Blondie was the one to send flowers. From what he saw at school, Kevin and Nazz seemed inseparable. They wandered the halls together, shoulders colliding from time to time. Most of their peers thought the two of them were dating but Edd saw their relationship was more of familial than that of lovers. It seemed to come naturally to them.

When Edd had been younger, he had yearned for that kind of connection with someone his age but, as he aged, he learned that those types of relationships could easily crumble. As a boy, he had two close friends whom he considered brothers. Both were drastically different from himself and it was amusing to see how they went about their daily lives. Life had been simpler back then, running around their small neighborhood, trying to get enough money for jawbreakers and avoiding the Kanker sisters. But things started chaning when the entered middle school. Edd, who had always been the smartest of the trio, was placed in advanced classes away from his friends. Their homework was drastically different and their friend groups started to change. Eddy, the hotheaded one, started to drift towards more unwholesome individuals, usually kids older than them. Ed, unable to keep up with Edd, simple followed Eddy blindly. It was the beginning of the end for their friendship.

Edd put the card back and went to wash his hands. The smell of the flowers clung to his skin, reminding him of Mother's perfume. It made him nauseous. The hospital soap cleansed him of it, replacing it with the familiar smell of cleaning agents. He prefered it to the overly scented soaps that were popular, which smelled artifical to him.

Edd's phone buzzed, drawing his attention. Since he had been admitted, no one had bothered to get in contact with him. He had texted Marie a few times, making excuses for his absenses from school. He didn't really have many friends, other than Marie, so he was curious to who was texting him. After unlocking it, he frowned. Why was _he_ texting him?

Scott: _Where are you?_

Edd sighed.

Edd: _I have the flu and have been told by doctors to rest._

Scott: _But you aren't at home._

Edd swore. Had Scott really visited his home? He had hoped the simple lie would hold up but he should have known better. Scott was different. The senior had become attached to Edd ever since he joined the swim team freshman year. Scott was the only person that would stand up to Edd and could put him in his place. For some reason, he had become intrigued by Edd and decided to take him under his wing. This fact only furthered Edd's position as someone to be feared by the student body. No one crossed Scott Hunter, not even the football team. His parents were lawyers and he was well off, both financially and physically. He had no problem bending people to his will and girls fell over each other trying to go out with him. Honestly, Edd wanted nothing more than to put space between him and his senior but that was near impossible.

Edd: _I am staying with my house keeper so she can keep an eye on me. I do not know when I shall be returning._

Edd waited, hoping that Scott would believe him. Time seemed to stretch as he waited for a reply.

Scott: _Ok. I hope you get well soon. Regionals are coming up and we need are shark :)_

Scoffing, Edd tossed his phone onto his bed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He needed to get out of here. Lies would only hold off Scott for so long and he did not want his little visit to become public knowledge. Too many of Scott's underlings already hated him and waited for him to trip up. This was the ammunition it would take to strip him of the power he worked so hard to get. No, he would not become a victim again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things will start picking up from here. I just needed to lay down some ground work for what is to come.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	10. Masks and Lies

**Greetings and salutations! I hope your week is going well. Sorry I have not updated in a while (I feel like I say this too often). I got a new job and my computer has been on the friz so this is the first time I have been able to sit down and write for the first time in a while. Thanks for your patience!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Kevin really didn't like Dr. Mendez's office. It was too stuffy and full of books that condensed down the human condition. He was a very private person when it came to how he felt and this space was meant to pry into his life. This wasn't the first time Kevin had been in this room but the feeling before was the same.

The older doctor was sitting across from him, relaxed but poised to write down anything on the legal pad that lay in his lap. So far, there was nothing written down on the yellow paper.

"There are two common reason why your condition would act up like it did, Kevin. Do you know them?"

Kevin reciting from memory what doctors had told him before. "It's aggitated by physical activity or large amounts of stress."

Dr. Mendez nodded. "And since it's safe to say that sleeping is not a strenuious physical activity, I am betting my PhD that stress was the cause. Since I am psychologist, your doctor asked me to talk to you about what's been going on lately. He told me that you were improving and the events of last night were rather concerning. So, what is going on Kevin?"

Kevin didn't look Dr Mendez in the eye. How could he tell the doctor that his new roommate was one of his tormentors at school? How could he describe the fear he had towards the swimmer? The only outcome he could see from opening up fully was Edd's wrath crashing down on him, whether it be at the hospital or later on a school. He had to think of something convincing or Dr. Mendez would dig further.

So, Kevin gave a form of the truth.

"I have had this question floating around in my head. Why does this have to be happening to me?"

"What do you mean, Kevin?" Dr. Mendez asked, confused.

Kevin waved around vaguely at the hospital then settled a hand on his chest. "All of this? It's like before I was even born, the world dealt me a crappy hand. I was never given a chance to be normal."

Dr. Mendez was not shocked at Kevin's answer. There had been many terminally ill children that had laid out their fears to him and he had heard many variations of that question. Anger and sadness is so entangled in that question.

"I wish I could give a definitive answer to that question, Kevin." Dr. Mendez said with a sigh. "The world is an unfair place and terrible things happen to good, innocent people."

Kevin felt like that was a cop out. It was just an elegant way of not answering the question. This is one of the reasons that Kevin didn't talk to adults about his problems. Jennifer was the only on that really gave a meaningful answer since she was going through something as well. The staff was nice but they would never truly understand. Their bodies weren't trying to kill them.

"If issues like that come up, you should talk to someone about it. Keeping all those feels inside can be very harmful to your present condition. It was extremely lucky that the doctors were able to stabilize you but now the pace maker that was a possibility a reality now."

Anger flared up inside Kevin.

"Yes, I am _so lucky_." Kevin fumed. "I'm _so lucky_ that my heart didn't give out for something I can't control. Don't you think I've tried to talk to people about all of this. I don't want to pile more stress on my dad. Joe is nice enough but he doesn't understand."

"What about Eddward?"

The muscle in Kevin's jaw clenched. This is what he was trying to avoid. That was a whole can of worms that would quickly devolve into a conversation he'd rather not have. Ever.

"Edd… has his own stuff to deal with." Kevin said vaguely.

The doctor hummed. "That is true but I would not discount him. He's the only person in this hospital that knows you better than anyone. I would recommend you keep it in mind for future reference."

The phone on the doctor's desk started ringing, startling them both. Kevin let out a small sigh of relief at the distraction. Dr. Mendez set down his notebook and answered the phone.

"This is Mendez."

There was a moment of silence as he listened to the person on the other end. He nodded a few times.

"I'm with a patient right now so give me a moment."

Dr. Mendez cover the receiver with his hand and turned to Kevin. "This will be all for today. I will have you come by again later so we can finish our discussion."

Kevin nodded, grateful. He made his escape as quickly as he could. Halfway down the hall, Kevin remembered his dad had a question about how the sessions played into his insurance. When he had left, Kevin hadn't closed the door all the way and Dr. Mendez's voice floated outside.

"… still no word from Eddward's parents?"

Silence.

"How could they not be reached? Do they not know about their son's condition or state of mind?"

Silence.

"The scars on his arms are obvious. How could they not know?"

Silence.

"From what the nurses down in the ER said, this wasn't his first suicide attempt."

Kevin froze. So many things fell into place. Edd rarely worse short sleeves, which seemed to add to his menacing character. The sweat bands he always sported would keep prying eyes away from the scars that could accidently show. Just a slip of the fabric would reveal his secret. The one-time Kevin went to one of the swim meets, Edd stood with his arms crossed the entire time he was out of water. He was hiding the scars.

"Even though I have spoken to Eddward many times and he's been to group meetings, I haven't been gotten him to open up. That and the absence of his parents make it difficult for us to think about discharging him. Without supervision, he could hurt himself again."

Kevin slowly backed away from the door, not wanting to hear anything else.

* * *

Edd was in the middle of a conundrum. He stood a few doors down from his room. There was a documentary about deep-space travel being aired soon on the Discovery Channel that he had been looking forward to watching all week. He had been out walking beforehand to grab some snacks when he saw the male friend of Kevin's, the one whom defiled his bed, walk into their shared room. The loud boy did not know Eddward so it was less likely that he would be able to pass along any dangerous information that could get back to school. If he did not act like some that Nazz would recognize when described, he should be safe. But could he risk it?

Edd did a quick risk reward analysis. He would be able to watch his show in relative peace. The room was not full of screaming children surrounding the television watching mindless cartoons like in the common room. Going into his room was the only option if he wanted to watch the program. The risk seemed minimal in the face of science.

So, with a deep breath and his most genuine fake smile, Eddward walked into his room. The boy sitting on Kevin's bed jumped at the sudden intrusion. He had been flipping through the channels absentmindedly.

"Greetings," Edd said warmly. "You must be Kevin's friend. I am Vincent, Kevin's roommate."

The boy stood up and approached Edd with an extended hand. "Hey, I'm Nat. Kevin is off having tests run or something. Is it cool with you if I hang out here until he gets back?"

 _This is not your personal waiting area. Leave me in peace._ Edd thought sourly but kept that inside. The last thing he wanted to do was act harshly just in case Nat complained to Nazz. It is better to be non-confrontational in this situation.

"That is fine with me, as long as I can have control of the television. There is a show I have been wanting to watch." Edd smiled.

Nat handed over the remote and went back to sitting on Kevin's bed. Edd found the Discovery Channel quickly and settled into his bed, his pillows propping him up properly to keep his spin in alignment. Nat was flipping through a random magazine, looking rather bored. The silence was appreciated as the program started.

Just when the narrator was about to launch into how NASA was pushing the boundaries of space flight, something Edd was rather interested in, Nat spoke up.

"So how are you doing? I know this place can be a little draining?"

Edd's jaw clenched to not snap at Nat. "I am doing good. I am only here for a minor issue so I'll be leaving soon. There is no need to worry about my well-being."

He hoped that would stop any further intrusive questions. But, to Eddward's irritation, it did not.

"Where do you go to school? I'm from Stone Brooke High, which is in town. Kevin goes to school about an hour or so away."

"I am home schooled actually and taking a few college classes." Eddward lied smoothly. "I am actually supposed to write a report over this space documentary."

"Oh, my bad!" Nat shouted, then slammed his hand over his mouth before lowering his volume to a whisper. "I will shut up now."

The loud Nat turned to his phone, texting away at a speed that even impressed Edd. The documentary turned to the deep space gateway concept that NASA was working on (Author's note: actually a real project). It was fascinating and a real step towards the future of space travel. The 3-D models showed possible projects came straight from NASA. A few of the top minds in the field came on to talk about their thoughts on how to advance the process in the next ten to twenty years. Edd attention was fully drawn to the program, no much so that he did not even notice Kevin walk into the room.

Kevin squeaked when he say Edd and Nat both sitting in his room. He had forgotten that Nat wanted to hang out today. If he would have remembered, he would have texted Nat to come later in the day, after his session with the doctor. Two worlds had collided and the thin peace of his stay could be shattered in an instant.

"Hey guys," Kevin said cautiously. "What's up?"

Nat looked up and smiled. "Me and Vincent are watching a space travel thing. He's got some homework from an online class over it. Its actually rather cool."

 _Vincent?_ Kevin thought, raising an eyebrow at Edd.

A look flashed across Edd's face that warned the ginger to correct Nat. There was a mask of kindness that Edd had on for some reason and that confused Kevin even more. Why did he put on a front around Nat of all people. Maybe he could ask later after Nat left.

"Well, let's leave E- Vincent alone so he can watch it in peace. Didn't you say you wanted to flirt with the coffee guy in the cafeteria?"

Nat perked up and put his phone away. "Do you think I will get his number this time?"

"You won't know until you try again, for the twentieth time." Kevin smiled, glad to pull Nat's attention away from Edd.

After Nat left the room with much enthusiasm, Kevin turned back to Edd. "We can talk about this later."

Edd nodded, not taking his eyes off the TV.

* * *

 **Thanks for tuning in for a new chapter. Events will be picking up rapidly so be ready for some angst and such.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave comments!**


	11. Coffee and a Walk in the Garden

**Greeting and salutations! I hope you all enjoyed the update. Thanks for all the comments and don't get ahead of yourselves and try spoiling who the coffee guy is. Patience, my lovely readers.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Nat fiddled nervously with the cuff of his shirt, unbuttoning and rebuttoning the small pearl like bead. The line for coffee was longer than normal, being the weekend and all. Haggard looking adults aimlessly shuffled forward, closer to the counter. But Nat was not pay attention to the people in line. His eyes were on the boy making a cappuccino for a half-asleep house wife. At first, the boy's hair looked so dark it had to be black. But, when the light from the large bay windows fell over the café, the chin length strands had a purple hue to it. It was like looking at a raven in the sunlight. The sight never stopped to take Nat's breath away.

Suddenly, Nat was at the front of the line.

"Good morning!" The bubbly cashier beamed. "Would you like to try an iced caramel macchiato?"

Nat was caught off guard. "Um yeah, I'll have one of those."

"What size and would you like whipped cream?"

Nodding, Nat looked at the boy again, who was steaming milk. "Large please."

Nat paid and shuffled over to the end of counter, and closer to the barista. The raven-haired boy's gaze drifted up from his work and landed on Nat. A glimmer of recognition flashed across his brown eyes that made Nat's heart flutter. The barista boy remembered him.

"You like extra whipped cream, right?" The barista asked with a small smile.

The name tag on his shirt read 'Rave'. This was the first time he had seen a name tag on him. They must have just given it to him today. Now Nat knew his name and what a fitting name for the boy.

"Yes, I do." Nat smiled. "How did you remember that?"

Rave snorted, which Nat found rather charming. " I've picked up few things here and there. You are up here like every other day and frown whenever Becka skimps on the whipped cream."

Rave went back to artfully making Nat's drink. There was a technique in making an iced caramel macchiato and it was interesting to watch. Rave swirled the fluffy toping and capped it with a domed lid.

"Here you go… Nat." Rave said, handing over his cup.

"How did you know my name?" Nat asked, shocked.

Turning the cup, Nat saw his name scrawled on the cup in black sharpie. His face burned in embarrassment. He felt stupid.

"Thanks," Nat muttered, taking his drink and fleeing back to where Kevin was sitting.

The ginger glanced up from the magazine Nat had left and was startled to see a flustered Nat staring at his drink.

"Yo, you okay?" Kevin asked.

Nat shook his head, not looking up from the cup. The whipped cream poked out of the large hole at the top meant for the straw. It was almost over flowing. But Nat hadn't even taken a sip of it yet.

"Did coffee guy reject you again?"

"Rave… his name is Rave." Nat said, finally looking up from the drink. "Isn't it such a wonderful name?"

Kevin laughed at Nat's star struck expression. He had seen Nat flirt with countless people with all the suave in the world, smooth as silk phrases just rolled off his tongue. People tripped over themselves to talk to Nat. His personality and looks drew people like moths to a street lamp. But to see him so tripped up over one guy was entertaining to say the least.

"Have you asked for his number yet?"

Nat made a strangled noise. "Of course not! That might work on some random floosy but he's… he's different. This will be a slow game- Hey where are you going?!"

While Nat was talking, Kevin stood up and walked back over coffee counter. The line was gone now and Rave was cleaning and restocking. Kevin said something to Rave, who smiled and even laughed. They chatted for a little longer before Kevin walked back to the table.

"What did you say to him? What did he say back? Why did he laugh?" Nat asked frazzled.

Kevin held up his hands at the onslaught of questions. "Dude, one question at a time. I was just inviting Rave to movie night tomorrow. He's shift ends around the same time so he will be here anyways. It seems like he is a fan of musicals."

Nat sat stunned until it dawned on him what Kevin had done for him. Tomorrow, Nat will get to spend time with Rave without a counter separating them. It was a gift from Kevin, a way of getting closer to the raven-haired boy that so captivated him.

* * *

With the documentary finally over, Edd sat in silence, thinking of all the information he had attained. Knowledge always made him happy, one of the few things that still made him happy. It was just under swimming on that list. Now, he just sat in the happiness of science.

There was a knock at the door that disturbed the silence. Edd sat completely still. Maybe they would go away if they thought no one was here. After a pause, another knock came.

"Edd?"

It was Lily. Edd jumped off his bed and opened the door. Lily, in her usually oversized attire, stood just outside the door. Her hair was pulled back into a messy braid.

"How did you get out of the ward?" Edd asked, looking around the hallway to see if any of the nurses were around.

Lily shrugged. "Andre likes to leave a side door propped open so he can slip out for smoke breaks. Some of the kids know about it and take turns slipping out to go to the cafe or even outside to walk around. You never know how refreshing just stepping outside without a person watching you like a hawk."

"Fair point," Edd said. "Then, shall we take a walk? My roommate should be returning soon with that loud friend of his. I would rather not be here when that happens. I do not need a migraine that comes with those two boys."

Holding his arm out to Lily, she linked arms with Edd and they headed towards the elevators. None of the nurses that they came across gave them a second glance. Edd was known among the staff and they just assumed a friend had finally come to visit him. A few whispered that they looked like a good couple. Edd tried not to smirk at their remarks. Adults always loved to pair people together, matchmaking children into 'good couples.' It disgusted him, honestly.

"Your furrowing your eyebrows." Lily said quietly as they waited for the elevator. "They are just talking nonsense. There's no need to get wrinkles over them."

Edd grunted. "Let's just get out of here for a while. I need some fresh air."

The trip down was quiet and comfortable. Lily seemed to understand how unnecessary small talk was to Edd. It was a rare quality that he found endearing. Marie would definitely like Lily. Maybe he could introduce them after he got out of here.

 _What a nice thought but most likely won't happen._ Edd thought glumly as he walked out the front door.

The sunlight felt good on his skin. It had been a while since Edd had been outside, not since he was brought here in the first place. He would have done some terrible things to gain access to a pool. A nice swim would set his mind right and a true moment of peace.

Lily walked a little in front of Edd as they strolled through the small garden on the hospital premises. It was well maintained. Edd had seen the gardeners working but his rooms view did not give him a full view of the garden. It was as lovely as he imaged it.

"When are you getting out of here?" Lily asked, looking a rose bush.

That question took Edd by surprise. It took a moment for him to form an answer.

"Hopefully, I will be out of here soon. There are just a few things to get in order then I will be on my way home." Edd said, partly honest.

Lily looked up at him with knowing eyes. "Being a minor, you need to be signed out by your parents. You don't seem as messed up as everyone else here. Hell, I think you are one of the highest functioning screw heads here so I don't understand how you haven't convinced you folks to get you out of here."

Without realizing it, Lily had hit a hot button issue. No one talked about his parents, not even Marie. She even knew that questioning his relationship with his parents was taboo affair. The honesty that Lily presented seemed squash the rage that usually came up at the mention of his mother and father. For the first time in his life, Edd felt like he could talk without being judged.

"The staff have been unable to get in contact with them. They are most likely off on some holy medical mission in some jungle, thinking nothing of their son. I do not need them anyways. I have been alone since middle school. Even if the hospital could reach them, they would just send one of their associates to come get me out and send a sternly worded email tell me how they are disappointed in me. My funds would be cut for a little while but that would be all."

Lily didn't even flinch. "Why don't you just tell the doc about it? Well, not all of it. That could spark a longer stay. It might get you out of here faster knowing that your parents won't be able to come in to sign you out."

"I already thought of that but I do not think Dr. Mendez will release me knowing I will be left alone again. With that last incidence, he has this notion that I will try again, even though I was not trying to kill myself." Edd said, rubbing his forehead. "He is what will keep me in here if I was even to tell a fraction of the truth. What medical professional would be sane enough to let an underage, possibly suicidal high schooler leave?"

That was the truth which burned Edd up on the inside. Even though he had never needed his parents, other than for money, he needed them to get out of here and resume his normal life. The longer he was away from school, the harder it was to explain his absence. He would have damage control to deal with when he got back.

Edd let out a sigh. "But rest assured, I will get out of here. It will just take careful planning on my part. For now, I need to toe the line. And if you do not mind, I would like to not talk about this anymore. Shall we continue our walk?"

* * *

 **Yay for new characters! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. And don't worry, there will be more Nat/Rave interactions soon. I really enjoy that pairing and this will be my first time writing for them.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave comments! I read everything you guys say and take it to heart.**


	12. Unexpected Power

**Greetings and salutations! I have returned! I have been elbows deep in school work and life, so I haven't had time to write. This chapter was written to ignore one of my research papers. It was a good break. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Nazz found a parking spot close to the entrance to the hospital and gathered the two back packs from the back seat of the beat-up VW Beetle. The club meeting had taken a lot longer than she had hoped. The receptionist waved at Nazz as she walked through the lobby towards the elevator. The little blonde girl had become a regular face at the hospital. She was excited about movie night, having heard from Kevin that Nat was finally going to talk to the coffee guy.

When the elevator doors opened, the sound from the lobby filled the small space. All the kids from the floor were being led into the recreation room for the screening of Anne. Parents and other visitors added to the number of patients so it was going to be a full room. The smell of popcorn got stronger as Nazz headed into the room to find her favorite ginger.

"Nazz, over here!" Kevin waved from a cozy spot off to the left.

Kevin and Nat had laid claim to four of the bean bag chairs that usually littered the room. Nat sat ridged in his seat, eyes darting over anyone who came in. It was easy to see that he was nervous. He was dressed nice but still casual enough as if to say, 'I just threw this on last minute.'

"Looking snazzy Nat," Nazz giggled as she plopped down in the spot next to Kevin. "You got a hot date or something?"

Nat shot Nazz a scowl before going back to scanning the crowd.

"He's been like this since people started to show up." Kevin said in a stage whisper. "He got here like three hours ago and had me help pick out what he was going to wear. Part of his closet is laying on my bed."

Nazz laughed and thumped Nat on the back. "You look great, Nat. You'll knock his sock off. And speaking about Kevin's room, I should drop off my stuff."

Nat and Kevin waved as she left, going back to their earlier conversation. Nazz wove through the crowd, homework filled backpack over one shoulder. The further she got away from the rec room, the quieter the halls became. Kevin's room was at the farthest room down a long hallway. Nazz hummed to herself as she opened the door but stopped when she saw someone sitting on the other bed being tended to by a nurse.

 _Edd._

Surprised registered and then morphed into fear on Edd's pale face. The nurse was holding his wrist, pulling off the old bandage to reveal healing cuts on his wrists. Too many odd incidents from the previous visits clicked into place. Kevin had been on edge since he got a roommate. Edd had been absent from school, leaving the halls peaceful for so many students such as herself. What cruel fate put those two in the same room? Kevin must be suffering.

"Oh, you have a visitor." The nurse smiled. "I'm almost done."

The two stared at each other as she finished changing his bandages, not speaking a word. After the nurse packed up her tools and disposed of the old wrappings, she left. Silence filled the air between them. The air hummed with intense emotions.

Suddenly Edd got up and stalked towards her. "You will keep this meeting to yourself."

She had seen this intense movement in action before but there was a fear in his eyes that Nazz had never even imaged before.

"One step closer and I'll scream." Nazz said calmly, holding up one hand.

Edd immediately stopped in his tracks. That act further strengthened Nazz's sudden resolve. She was not without power now. A stone mask settled on her face as a new kind of joy filled her, a malevolent happiness. She would stir up the same fear that Edd had filled their lives with. It was empowering.

"You will not threaten or harm Kevin in any way. You will not do anything to trigger his condition at such a critical time. If you do anything that goes against what I just said, I will tell everyone where you have been and what I saw here. We will continue to avoid each other here and Kevin will not know of this meeting. To him, you will have a more gracious nature."

Edd bared his teeth at Nazz and growled. "You have no idea what you are doing, girl."

Casually, Nazz turned her head towards the door and yelled, "Nurse!"

Fear spiked through Edd. What was she up to? What was she going to say or do? Edd stumbled back and sat heavily on his bed as if he had been physically struck.

The nurse from earlier rushed back into the room. She looked in Nazz expectantly. In that moment, Nazz could destroy his life. That moment stretched uncomfortably long for Edd as he waited to see what Nazz would do.

"Edd's looking pale and I don't think he's feeling well." Nazz said, her face contorted with worry.

The nurse went to Edd, who lost all color in his face. She checked his heart rate, his temperature, and his wounds, mumbling the entire time. Nazz stared down Edd as the woman did her work.

"You have an elevated heart rate and look a little flushed. If you don't feel any better shortly, we will have to run tests to make sure you didn't get an infection from your injuries."

Edd nodded and hoarsely thanked her before she left. With the door closed once again, Nazz looked upon him with cold eyes.

"Tell me you agree to our terms." She said calmly.

Edd cleared his throat. "I agree."

That seemed to satisfy Nazz as she put down her backpack by Kevin's bed.

"Movie night gets over at 8 and we will be coming back here afterwards to do homework until 10. I would rather you not be here when I get back." She said before leaving him alone.

When she was no more than a few feet away from the room, Nazz leaned heavily on a wall. Her pulse was frantic, and all the adrenaline left her body feeling weak and heavy. Never had she imaged standing up to Edd in such a way. The demands she made had good intentions but the power she held over him was almost too much to handle. After all these years of cowering before the shark of a boy, Nazz now had all the power. She did not know why Edd was so scared of the people at school finding out that he was here. Who cared? But that sliver of fear was enough of a hand hold to gain such power over the bully. She will have to think over it some more but right now the boys might come looking for her. The outcome of all this depends on Edd. For now, she would stay quiet.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this update. Movie night will be in the next chapter and Rave will be introduced to the group, so prepare yourselves for adorable fluff! I'm going to try to update in the next week or so, but that is a loose time frame since the semester is coming to an end.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave your lovely reviews! I love hearing from you guys.**


	13. Flirting and Fear

**Greetings and salutations! I have returned once again. Sorry for the long hiatus. I had other stuff to work on and such. Life gets in the way of creativity sometimes. Anyhow, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Love Eden**

* * *

Movie night went very well. The moment Nat spotted Rave, he jumped up and waved at the barista. Rave waved back causally and joined them in their circle of bean bag chairs. Nazz had returned with a skip in her step, taking her seat beside Kevin. Before Kevin could ask why she was grinning, one of the staff called out that the movie would be starting soon. The crowd settled into their seats as the lights were dimmed. A large projector cast the movie on one of the walls, large enough that it was easily visible. The movie started with an old-fashioned car race that ended in a car crash. Kevin didn't remember the last time he had seen Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. He noticed the excited looks on Nat and Rave's faces. Nat leaned over to whisper something to Rave, who nodded and smiled. The exchange was adorable.

Kevin, Nat, Nazz and Rave walked down the hall chatting about the movie. Rave disclosed to them that was a part of his school's theatre program though only doing back stage work. His love for musicals almost match Nat's. The teal-haired boy seemed over the moon as he gazed softly at Rave. Kevin could see the adoration in his eyes. Rave had Nat eating out of the palm of his hand and he didn't even know it.

"Sorry to break up the party but Kevin and I need to study." Nazz frowned.

The three boys groaned. Kevin had been avoiding thinking about the homework and materials Nazz had brought back from the school. He hated that he had to teach himself everything, missing the crowded classrooms. Nazz helped where she could but their classes weren't all the same. When it came to his higher-level math courses, Kevin had to teach himself or look up YouTube videos to get a full explanation for new equations.

Rave checked his phone. "Yeah, I should be headed home. I'm so tired that I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep during the movie. Night guys, thanks for inviting me."

"I'll walk you to your car," Nat offered.

Kevin watched as the two boys headed towards the elevator, continuing their conversation about musicals. A smile spread across the ginger's face as he silently wished his friend luck. This would be the best opportunity for Nat to get Rave's number after stalking him at work for almost a month.

The closer Nazz and Kevin got to his room, the quieter Nazz became. Her earlier smile vanished as she stepped into the room first. Kevin felt his heart fall into his stomach as he realized he hadn't checked to see if Edd was in their room before bringing Nazz back. Thankfully, the room was empty. Nat's clothes still littered his bed, but the swimmer was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Edd found himself on the 5th floor, staring at the ward of the unit shuffling around, some muttering to themselves. It was better than sitting in his room, staring at the clock. Nazz's words echoed in his mind and a wave of discomfort seized his body. That interloper did not know what she was meddling in. She didn't understand how the school really worked. If word gets back to the wrong people, Edd's life would change. But if Scott found out, there wasn't anyone who cared enough to stop what would happen next.

Edd had not heard from Scott since their exchange of messages the other day. The thought of the senior checking his house put Edd on edge. There was little that Scott didn't know and if he did not know, it would not take him long to find out. There were too many ears and eyes that could bring him pieces of information. Who was talking to who. Why someone was acting a certain way. What groups overlapped. All the intricate details of school life that shaped a person. And any information he came across was fair game if there was anything to gain. Everything was a weapon.

"What brings the cloud of gloom to this floor?" Lilly leaned on the wall next to Edd.

Edd quickly recovered from his shock and blankly regarded the girl. "What this 'cloud of gloom' doesn't have to explain being here."

Lily glared back at him, her eyes hardening in anger. "There's no need to be an ass dude. I was just coming to see if you were okay."

A plethora of angry retorts and biting words erupted in mind but he stopped them for taking for on his tongue. Lily was the only person who seemed to understand him in this god forsaken place. The number of hurdles he had to face was growing larger every day. Kevin had been easy to scare into silence, but he could always let it slip after returning to school. And Nazz was a much larger problem. She would stop at nothing to protect Kevin so much so that the fear he once instilled in her was now gone. The teal-haired boy, Nat, could turn on him in an instant if he ever found out the relationship between his two friends and the guy Kevin was sharing a room with. Everywhere he looked, there were possible landmines. But Lily was different, understanding in a way that Edd was a little fearful of.

All the fight left Edd's body. His fingers itch for a knife or the razor he had always carried on him. Was the wound he inflicted on himself still fresh enough that be could just reach under his bandages and-

Lily's hand locked around Edd's wrist as his fingers slipped under the half-undone bandage. Reality came crashing back around Edd and he suddenly felt exhausted. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and sleep, hopefully a dreamless sleep. But his room was still being occupied so the only avenue of comfort was blocked.

"You okay, Edd?" Lily asked tentatively, her grip still tight on his wrist.

For the first time in a long time, Edd spoke honestly and from a place of innocence.

"No, I'm not okay."

 **Oh the feels! I always enjoy how RevEdd can be so complex and writing it is a lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Remember to favorite, follow, and leave feedback!**


End file.
